


Geese Are Asshole's And Masky's A Raccon

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Series: The Tales Of Masky And Jay [5]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Summary: t be a better day for a stroll through the park. The sun is shining, birds are chirping, and Masky is making less of a scene than usual. It could be due to the toddler leash strapped to Masky's chest in a last-ditch effort for Jay to keep him under control, or it could be due to Masky's newfound need to impress Jay. Jay isn't sure where the need to impress him came from, but it hasn't been a bad thing. Masky has an eye for trinkets that he feels the need to gift Jay every time he gets his slippery raccoon esque hands-on something. Their motel rooms have turned into a land of bird feathers and brightly colored leaves, not that Jay's complaining.
Relationships: Jay/Masky
Series: The Tales Of Masky And Jay [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Geese Are Asshole's And Masky's A Raccon

It couldn't be a better day for a stroll through the park. The sun is shining, birds are chirping, and Masky is making less of a scene than usual. It could be due to the toddler leash strapped to Masky's chest in a last-ditch effort for Jay to keep him under control, or it could be due to Masky's newfound need to impress Jay. Jay isn't sure where the need to impress him came from, but it hasn't been a bad thing. Masky has an eye for trinkets that he feels the need to gift Jay every time he gets his slippery raccoon esque hands-on something. Their motel rooms have turned into a land of bird feathers and brightly colored leaves, not that Jay's complaining. 

With Masky's newfound love of objects commonly found outside, it felt only right to take Masky for an outing in the park. It seems to be a good idea with Masky enjoying the wind in his hair and the sights. Jay has even found himself relaxed on the walk, and Masky has managed to behave with only small stops for picking up rocks to stuff in his jacket. 

For a moment, Jay wonders why they don't do this more often. Only a moment before his eyes land on the flock of geese hanging around in front of them. In desperation, Jay glances around for a way to pass them but to no avail. It's like the geese have taken over claiming every inch of the park. Why couldn't it have been fucking cardinals? Cardinals fly away when they see a masked man chasing them down at full speed but not geese. Jay's lived near parks long enough to know the geese are ornery little shits who live off noting but breed and despair. 

Jay tries to stop Masky by yanking back on the toddler leash, but it's too late. His eyes have already landed on the geese, and their nest filled with exciting sticks. 

"Masky...don't." 

Jay doesn't know what the tone of his voice is. Fear? Slight amusement? Dread at the incoming inevitable? 

If Masky hears Jay, he doesn't acknowledge him as he takes off, dragging Jay behind him as he screams pleas for a stop. With his tunnel vision glued to the asshole birds, amazingly Masky makes it to the nest, slowly reaching his hand in to take out a stick that would be just perfect for giving to Jay. Jay lays on the ground in defeat as he realizes the hoard of geese has turned to Masky with a look of murder in their eye. Jay wants to protect Masky, spare his friend's honor, but deep down, he knows he's not strong enough. He can do nothing as the geese spread their wings and let out a mighty battle scream.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Jay shoves the disgruntled Masky into the back of his car without an inch of sympathy. The masked man's hair has been tangled in with feathers, and flat bite marks litter his hands. 

"Masky, why the hell did you do that? Do you not know how mean those things are? YOU LIVED IN THE WOODS YOU SHOULD KNOW THESE THINGS!"

With a nonchalant shrug, Masky reaches into his pocket and pulls out a shiny white feather that had fallen off one of the geese during the men's desperate attempt to escape. 

Masky leans towards Jay slipping the feather into Jay's jacket that's now torn to sherds after the attack. 

"Thank you, weirdo. Seriously, no attacking birds."

Masky only rolls his eyes and leans back into the seat as Jay debates the consequences of locking Masky in a box.


End file.
